


We Own Tonight

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last night for Marty in the 50s. He and Doc decide to make the best of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Own Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I am in love with 50s!Doc and 50s!Mammett. And who can blame me? Chris Lloyd looked his best as 50s!Doc.
> 
> This fic was majorly inspired by the song "We Own Tonight" by the New Kids On The Block.
> 
> This is not PWP, although it's pretty damn close. But, there IS plot in between, so...
> 
> enjoy.

It was the night before the day Marty travelled back to the future. All was set up, there was nothing left to be done. Fire was cracking in the fireplace, Copernicus was sleeping in his little basket and on the sofa, Marty and Emmett were longingly, passionately making out. The armor suit in the corner was discreetly looking away. 

Finally, Emmett withdrew to catch some air. They looked at each other.

"You know, Marty, it will be really hard. Not being able to talk to anybody about the events of the following days for thirty years. But more importantly, waiting for you."

Marty's heart clenched. But he didn't want the moment to be even sadder than it already was. He gently placed a hand on Doc's cheek and said: 

"If all we have is tonight ... let's make the best of it."

And just like that, Emmett was all over him again. Marty smiled and sighed into the kiss. His hand dove under Doc's shirt, he caressed the skin under it and began to open the buttons. They shifted positions, so that Marty was now on top. He climbed into Doc's lap and, without stopping the kisses, undressed him. Doc's shirt fell to the ground, followed by Marty's t-shirt. Emmett was holding him steadily, his arms embracing Marty, the hands resting on Marty's back and they just couldn't stop kissing, couldn't get enough of it.

Suddenly, Marty put his hand on Emmett's chest and gently pushed him out of the kiss.

"Do you ... have something?" Marty asked breathlessly.

"You mean like protection?"

"Yes, that too. But I meant something like lube."

Doc helplessly looked around. "Afraid not." He blushed. "I don't usually engage in sexual activity very often." His gaze fell upon the bottle with hand lotion nearby. He grabbed it. "Would that do?"

Marty laughed. "Yeah. In fact, I use the same lotion to ... you know ... "

Emmett grinned shyly. 

Marty began kissing him again when Doc suddenly withdrew one more time.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

Marty nodded. "Yes, I have. Don't worry about it. Just relax and let me take care of it."

With it, Emmett pulled him back into the kiss and forgot about everything else.

Marty kissed his jawline and continued with the collarbone while his fingers quickly opened Doc's pants. Emmett, moaning, with trembling fingers because he simply could not concentrate, opened the fly on Marty's jeans. After some fumbling they were finally completely undressed and naked before each other.

"You have a beautiful body ... " Marty murmured to which Emmett reacted with excitement.

Marty's hands travelled down his body, over his chest, feeling the heartbeat, fluttering over Doc's belly and he finally reached Doc's member.

Marty applied a generous amount of lotion on Emmett's dick and the older man gasped at the cool liquid. But he soon forgot about it when Marty began massaging his erection. Emmett simply closed his eyes, threw his head back and enjoyed.

Marty kept massaging him with one hand while his other hand wetted his own entrance. He slid with his finger between his own ass cheeks and caressed the sensitive skin.

"Emmett ... look at me."

Doc woke from the beautiful daze again and looked Marty in the eye.

"I want you to really be aware and feel this." Marty said to him. He then moved his hips forward and slowly began sinking down on Doc's erection. 

"Nghaaa..." Emmett made some incomprehensible sound as he felt the hot tightness enclose around his erection. He found himself being pulled in and it all felt so good, so intense and rough. It hurt a bit, too. All this time he couldn't look away from Marty.

"Breathe ... " Marty whispered to him and moved his face closer to his. He lay his mouth partly on Emmett's, so that Emmett could breathe through the corners and let some air from his lungs float into Emmett's mouth. 

Emmett breathed in deeply, hungrily, all the time feeling all kinds of sensations shoot through his body, Marty's hands everywhere on his skin and his penis buried deep in Marty. It was all so fucking hot.

Marty began moving on top of him, slowly at first, before he speeded up the pace and soon, he was properly riding Emmett. Emmett couldn't help but admire what Marty could do with his hips, how he moved them swiftly, rhythmically, like a dancer. Must be all this skateboarding, he thought. 

And then he forgot how to think altogether. They were fucking, beautifully, passionately, forgetting all around them. Nothing mattered in this moment. Nothing but their lust and touching each other, feeling each other. 

Emmett opened his eyes and saw Marty, eyes closed, head thrown back, flushed, the hair dischevelled. They were both close, so close, approaching the sweet, inevitable orgasm and Emmett lay his hand on Marty's erection and began massaging him. Marty opened his eyes for a moment, then closed them again and began moaning, loudly, with sheer, blind pleasure. Emmett couldn't hold it any longer and came, filling Marty with his hot, liquid seed.

The boy has not found relief yet but Emmett kept massaging him, roughly, steadily, until Marty finally came with a cry, too, spilling into Emmett's hand. Breathing heavily, Marty slowly came back into the situation, his head sinking onto Emmett's shoulder, breathing into the hollow of his neck.

"Oh God, Doc ... I mean, Emmett ... Em ... that was so hot." Marty stammered.

Emmett smiled and kissed his sweaty forehead. Marty closed his eyes. His breath slowly evened out. He was drifting into a sweet sleep. But he tried to fight it, he still had to talk to Doc.

"You're falling asleep as we speak, kiddo," Doc said gently. "Come on."

He gently pushed Marty onto the sofa, fetched both their boxers and gave Marty his. When they were half dressed, Emmett helped the boy up from the sofa, took his hand and lead him into the sleeping room.

When he lay in Emmett's arms, feeling his caresses, Marty's head rested on the older man's chest and he listened to Doc's heartbeat. 

He looked up at the older man. Emmett looked absolutely happy.

"Doc, I gotta tell you something," Marty finally said, "about the future."

Emmett was way too spent and happy to get excited. So his answer sounded more like a weak attempt: "Marty ... you know how I think ... nobody should know too much about their future ... "

Marty nodded. "I know, I know, but this is important. Maybe you will get so excited about it that you won't be able to sleep afterwards, but I just have to tell you. Your life depends on it!"

The older man gave up the protest. "Alright, what is it?"

Marty rose, supporting himself on his elbow, looked Emmett straight in the eye and said:

"The night when I travel back here, when you send me to the past, so to speak, you will be shot by terrorists."

Emmett looked at him, utterly surprised: "What? Why would such a thing happen?"

"You stole the Plutonium from them. The stuff you needed to send this car through time."

Doc brought a hand to his forehead. "Great Scott! Who knew I could do such a thing!" He looked at Marty. "And I don't suppose I will survive it?"

Marty looked at him for a long moment, tears swelling in his eyes. He simply shook his head. "You ... you were out cold ... several shots straight from the front ... heavy bullets."

Emmett pulled him into a hug, gently caressing Marty's hair. "Shh ... shh ... I will do everything to prevent it. I promise. Look at me ... " Marty looked up. "I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to lose me." Marty simply nodded, pressed his head against Doc's chest and tightened his grip around the older man's body.

"And now, calm down, kiddo ... everything will be fine, I promise." He felt how Marty's sobs became quieter, the breathing evened out. Emmett reached for a box of tissues on his nightstand and gave one to Marty.

When Marty finally calmed down, Emmett kissed the top of his head and murmured: "And now go to sleep, dear. We have an eventful day tomorrow."

He didn't have to say it twice. Marty fell asleep almost in an instant and Emmett carefully moved his body so that the boy lay on a pillow near him. 

As Marty had predicted it, Emmett stayed awake for a long while this night. But it was not the worry about being shot that stopped him from falling asleep. It was the knowledge that he would have to wait for 30 years to hold the boy in his arms again. And even then, he was not sure that they would fall in love again. And even if they did, he would be much, much older than Marty. Their love was meant to be doomed. 

In the end, though, he couldn't help feeling positive and euphoric. He somehow had the infallible feeling that things would turn out well in the end, for both of them.

And, about 30 years later, he turned out to be right.


End file.
